sonicxseason4fandomcom-20200214-history
Chloe Auriville
Chloe Auriville (クロイー ・オーリビール, Kuroii Oribiru) is a school girl at Oriyama Junior High, and one of the five main heroines of Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy, as well as the official leader. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Rosa (キュアロザ, Kyua Roza), the Pretty Cure of the pink rose. =Basic Information= ---- =Age: 14 = Birthdate: September 12th, 1995 (just 6 days away from having the same birthday as Heiwa/Cure Sapote) Zodiac Sign: Virgo School: Oriyama Junior High Catch Phrase: "Catch You on the Rebound!" (はね返したあなたを受け止める！, Hanekaeshita anata wo uketomeru!) Favorites Things: Her family, her friends, the season of autumn, Futari wa Hearty Pure, Hakuo, and she is beginning to show some affection towards Ashley Civillian Looks: Cherry-red hair in a low ponytail, malachite-green eyes; in some of the original sketches, she used to sport a red butterfly hairpin which camuflated with her hair First Appearance: "Something Smells Good! We are Pretty Cure!" Dream Seiyuu: Asumi Nakata =Backstory and Personality= ---- Prior to the beginning of the story, Chloe and her family lived in Toulouse, France, where she and her sister Chiara were born. During that time, when her mother Angelique was still alive, was very affectionate towards her. In the beginning of the series, the Auriville family, alongside two friends of Chloe's, Marina and Jolie, went to Paris to visit the Eiffel Tower, this being Angelique's lifelong dream. However, they were involved in a car crash, which ended up with Angelique's death, Chloe becoming badly bruised, and the family moving to Oriyama because of the patriarch, Theodore's job. Upon arriving, she is enrolled in Oriyama Junior High and becoming a student in the Star Class. There, she meets two girls named Ayameko Mayonaka, captain of the female baseball team, and Hanae Mitsukawa, claimed to be "the nerdiest girl in the class", and quickly becomes friends with her. Later on, she meets upperclassman Ikuko Torino and becomes impressed about the size of the latter's bust. While returning from school, Chloe and Chiara discover a strange perfume shop and enter, then smelling the two Cure Scents and becoming Pretty Cures. After meeting the skunks Lavvie and Lotus, fighting their first Ylang-Ylang, and meeting the Ichiyou brothers later on, they discover life as a Pretty Cure is more exciting than you might think. (Something Smells Good! We are Pretty Cure!) Chloe is a sweet, calm, kind-hearted and high-spirited young redhead, but brave and serious about fighting evil and protecting her close friends and family, particularly Chiara. She owns a little music box given by her mother which, when opened, plays a lullaby that she used to sing to her when she was little. She slowly becomes friends with Ashley, unaware that she is supposed to be one of her enemies, Leather Ashes. =Pretty Cure Info= ---- Looks as Cure Rosa: Long soft pink hair in a ponytail with three rose scrunchies, and her eyes become pink Colors: Pink and white Flower/Scent: Pink rose (grace, gentility, perfect happiness) Symbol: Heart Intro Phrase: "In the Name of the Pink Rose, I am Cure Rosa!" Attacks: "Pretty Cure Rosa Rhapsody", "Pretty Cure Rosa Silver Heartbeat" (with the Silver Rosa Humming Bird) Weapon: Silver Rosa Humming Bird =Trivia= ---- *She was second place in the 2009 Fancure Tournament in the Pretty Cure Livejournal community. *She and her younger sister Chiara have the same birthday,which would have made them twins if Chiara wasn't younger by one year. Category:Sonic X Characters